Nene's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: After the events of the series, Nene discovers an abused child. She takes him under her wing.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a broken child. All he knew was that he was a freak. And all that freaks deserve are beatings.

Beatings, beatings and more beatings. And that's precisely what he was getting at this very moment. But he didn't care. He deserved it.

He had burnt his family's breakfast, and was getting what he thought he deserved. What he didn't know, was that help was on the way, in the form of a pop star named Nene Amano. She was on tour, and was taking a stroll.

Nene was taking the time to think. She liked to walk and just...think. She was doing a little self-reflection.

It had been years since the final battle in Digi-quartz, and a year after that, the digimon had returned. She normally went to digi-quartz when she was like this, but she decided to check out England for a bit. The neighborhood she was in was SO boring.

She sighed and shook her head, smiling. At least it was a nice day out... Blue sky and fresh air...

That is, until she heard a sound that she was all too familiar with. A scream of terror. A CHILD'S scream of terror.

She stiffened. 'What...?' She thought uneasily.

She heard it come from one of the nearby houses. She pulled out her Fusion Loader.

"Reload, Monitamons." Nene said quietly. Her three Monitamons came out.

Monitamon are short ninjas with CRT monitors for heads. They display their emotions as images on the screen.

"What's going on Nene?" One of them asked.

"Something's wrong, two of you go look into that house." Nene said. "And you stay here." She said to the remaining one.

They nodded, and two of them dashed to the window. When they looked inside, Nene saw what was going on. She and the Monitamons almost vomited.

"No..." She breathed. "No, this isn't happening..."

"What do we do?" The Monitamon in front of her asked.

Nene adopted a look that the Monitamons haven't seen in a long time. Pure rage.

"Attack." She breathed. "Attack at full force."

"We're gonna need some back up." The Monitamons said eagerly.

Nene nodded and held out her Fusion Loader.

"Reload, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, and Beelzemon!" Nene said, and three new digimon came out.

Sparrowmon is a yellow aircraft with a brown cockpit. She has a sensor protrusion on her neck, and two of her wings have claws. She carries two carrot-shaped guns.

Mervamon is a woman with fair skin, a large chest, yellow reptilian eyes, pointy ears, fangs, and long, near ankle-length green hair which is braided into two tails. Mervamon's hair also has a fringe that covers most of the right half of its face, and a single short braid on the left with a red hair ornament. She wears purple lipstick as makeup, a gray snake-like helmet with two red eye-like designs on it, and a white and a black snake forming a heart emblazoned on the top of the helmet. The helmet also has two ear-like protrusions on its back, and each has a red sash tied on it. Mervamon also wears a black chin and neck mask with three teeth-like ornaments on each side of her face, matching the top teeth of the helmet. She also wears a black bra with belt-like front hooks and gray cups with black borders and gray spikes on the borders, and a metallic O-ring near the collarbone. Mervamon also wears an arm warmer with many belt-like ornaments on her right arm, and gray shoulder pads that resemble the ear-like ornaments on her helmet. The shoulder pads also have red borders. Mervamon also wears black spandex under the Medulla on her left arm. Mervamon also wears black short shorts cut in a way that exposes Mervamon's butt crack and which have the front and bottom halved connected by black crisscross laces. It also wears a red sash around the waist with a metallic O-ring in the left hip, black leggings with teeth-like ornaments in the borders, and black high-heel boots with five white claw-like ornaments on them. Mervamon's Medulla is a light gray puppet-like snake with a purple tongue, multiple teeth on its mouth, two green tusks under its jaw, red eye-like ornaments, a figure of a white and a black snake forming a heart on its forehead, armor-like layers on its body, and a hexagonal shoulder pad-like plate on its end, the plate having red borders and a large metallic spike on it. Mervamon's Olympia Kai is a sword with a gray hilt, a red coat of arms on her sword, with a black and a white snake forming a zigzag, with each snake's head near the other's tail, as if the two snakes were about to eat each other, and a red pentagonal prism under its hilt, and a figure of a white and a black snake forming a heart. Mervamon is considered a beautiful warrior.

Beelzemon is a demon man covered in gray, metallic armor. His mask is now blue and sports two blue, large, feathered wings. His right arm is equipped with a large blaster.

They all blinked when they saw the raw anger in Nene's eyes. She looked out for BLOOD. It was quite unsettling...

Nene explained the situation to them, and they were as mad as she was. They rushed to the house.

"Take this Freak!" Vernon roared. The worthless brat had burnt his breakfast, and had the nerve to blame Dudley.

In reality, Dudley had shoved Harry off of the stools he was using to make breakfast. And then pinned him down so he couldn't get back up. He then proceeded to cry that his bacon was burning.

He was about to use the frying pan, before he heard several cries.

"LIGHTNING LASERS!"

"FINAL STRIKE ROLL!"

"OBLIVION CANNON!"

He paled. Those battle cries...They were similar to ones he'd seen from those abominations on the telly!

So he was very pissed and terrified when Beelzemon had his cannon aimed at his throat. Mervamon had her blade on Petunia's shoulder. Sparrowmon was struggling to lift up Dudley.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He roared. "GET OUT!"

"Do you REALLY think you're in any position to give orders?" Beelzemon deadpanned.

This was the scene Nene walked in on.

"I know what you did to that child." She said, eyes narrowed. "I'm not happy."

Mervamon then chimed in with her opinion. "Translated: You are fucked." She said.

Vernon paled. He had nothing to say. He knew he was doomed now...

Nene was about to give the attack order, when she heard whimpering. She saw the kid try to crawl away, only for Vernon to throw a nearby frying pan at him. It hit him right in the head, and he fell forward, unconscious.

Nene's eyes became slits. She let out a yell of fury. "ATTACK!" She ordered.

About five minutes, Dudley was out cold with a big bump on his head, and his parents were miraculously still alive, but badly injured. Nene went to go get the little boy, but was surprised to see his hand glowing. In it was a violet fusion loader.

She knelt down to his level and took his hand gently. 'Hmm...He's an unusual boy, I can tell...'

She picked him up in her arms, but almost dropped him when all of his injuries were nearly healed. 'What on earth?' She thought to herself.

He flinched at the shocked expression on her face. "I'm sorry..." He squeaked.

"Don't be sorry. This is a good thing. You're going to be okay." Nene said.

He looked down. "But I'm not supposed to be okay...I have to hurt..."

"No you don't. You shouldn't be hurt." Nene said, as she held him close.

"No child should be hurt." She whispered softly. He sniffled.

He wanted to cry, but freaks weren't allowed to cry. Vernon was very clear about that. Crying led to more beatings.

He didn't want the woman to beat him. She had been nice so far...It would make him so sad if she hit him...

Nene saw that he was holding back tears. "I know you want to cry. Bottling things up isn't healthy." Nene said soothingly.

"But I can't-" He began.

"Yes you can."

"Please. For me?" Nene begged.

"I...I don't want..." He struggled to say through the quake in his voice.

Nene stroked his back, whispering soothing words to him. Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He let it go.

Nene just held him wordlessly. He needed this. Desperately.

He just cried his little heart out. No one had EVER loved him before. And this nice lady was acting like she was his momma.

But she wasn't. She wouldn't want to be either. Who would?

Nene held him close. No child should ever have to go through that. She kissed his forehead lovingly.

"It's okay." She said calmly. "I'll take care of you."

He wrapped his arms around her neck. Nene hugged him back. He was such a sweetheart!

She smiled warmly at him. "...Lets go." She said.

"Nene!" Sparrowmon called out. "Beelzemon just called the cops on them!"

Harry flinched at the new voice.

Nene gave Sparrowmon a disapproving glance. Then she turned her attention back to Harry. "Don't be frightened."

Harry was still a little scared, but, he reluctantly looked up to see Sparrowmon. He also saw the other digimon.

They made him flinch again. So many...They were everywhere...

"Don't be afraid. They won't hurt you." Nene cooed.

"Are you sure?" Harry squeaked.

"I'm more than sure." Nene replied confidently. "They're my friends."

Harry waved shyly at them, before immediately hiding in Nene's chest. Nene sighed. This was going to take a while.

She shook her head and stepped forward. He needed a meal. He was stick thin...

"Alright guys, what do these guys have in the fridge?" Nene asked.

"A heart attack in the making." Beelzemon deadpanned.

Nene smiled. "Perfect." She replied.

Nene set Harry at the table. "Now you sit tight, and I'll get you something to eat. You're much too thin. I could play the xylophone on your ribs."

Harry blushed and covered up his ribs. Nene giggled. "Cute..."

He blushed further. Nene smirked at him. He covered his face with his hands.

Nene slowly moved his hands out of his face. "Peek-a-boo! I see you!" she chirped.

Harry blinked. "Hi..." He squeaked.

Nene covered her face, and moved her hands away. "Peek-a-boo!" She said again. Harry started to giggle.

The woman was funny! "Peek-a-boo!" He couldn't stop giggling!

Nene then stopped, and gave Harry a big hug! "I don't think I ever got your name." She said. "If you're going to stay with me, I'm going to have to know your name."

Harry looked down and mumbled something softly. "I'm sorry? I didn't hear you."

"Harry..." He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Well now that's a cute name, for a cute little boy." Nene cooed. Harry blushed and hid in her chest. He then noticed the Fusion Loader in his hand.

He let out a yelp. "What's this?!" He exclaimed nervously.

"It's called a "Fusion Loader". I have one too." Nene answered, before pulling out her own. "It allows you to carry unlimited digimon, and combine them in a process called "digifuse".

Harry was even more confused. "Digimon? Like all your friends...?"

"Yep." Nene answered. "They also helped save you from your relatives."

He looked down. "Oh...Tell them I said thank you...?"

"Don't be afraid. They won't hurt you." Nene promised.

She patted his head. "They're all very good friends of mine. They wouldn't dream of hurting you."

Harry was still unsure, but he trusted Miss Nene's judgement. And maybe he'd have his own Digimon. He hoped his would be friendly.

He smiled at the thought of having his own digimon friend. Someone to talk to. And play with...

Nene saw him smile. "What are you thinking about?" she asked kindly.

He looked down with a small blush. "...Will I ever have a digimon...?" He asked softly.

Nene had an idea. "How about I get you a digimon to play with?" she offered.

Harry blinked. "R-Really...?" He asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Sure. Do you want to come with me to get one?" Nene asked. If he didn't want to, he could always drop him off at the hotel she was staying at first.

Harry smiled widely. "Yes please!" He said eagerly.

"Okay, hang on!" Nene said. She then returned her digimon, and held out her fusion Loader. 'Time shift!" she intoned, and the two went to Digi-Quartz. While they were gone, the cops had come and arrested the Dursleys.

Back in Digi-Quartz, Nene and Harry had just arrived. Digi-Quartz looked just like the real world, only with a red sky, moss covered everything, and particles of data were floating about.

"Welcome to Digi-Quartz!" Nene said happily.

Harry looked around in awe. "Cool..." He breathed.

What they didn't know, was that they were being followed.

It was a small purple Dragon digimon with bat like wings, yellow triangular shapes on his wings and forehead, two red stripes on his chest, and three claws on each of his hands and feet. This was Monodramon.

He had felt something about the smaller human. Something intrigued him. He didn't know what, but he felt he had to keep the small one safe.

He decided to follow behind. He'd stay out of sight, but he'd stay close at the same time. He was worried he'd scare the kid.

Harry and Nene were unaware of their stalker. Or, as Monodramon liked to call it, closely observing.

Harry was looking around at the sights. Nene watched him fondly. He was so intrigued by everything.

They then heard the sounds of a fight. There was barking, and what sounded like buzzing.

Nene frowned. "...Harry, let's go." She said, not wanting to expose him to stuff like that yet.

Before they could, one of the fighters crashed next to them.

It was a wolf like digimon with light purple fur, orange bat wing patterns on his fur, knives covering his paws, a set bat wings that acted as shoulder pads, and another set that acts as a mask. He had a silverfish muzzle, showing his age. This was Sangloupmon.

"I'm getting too old for this." he groaned, as he got back up.

Nene put a hand on her hip. "What's going on here?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"I was fishing for some food, when those Chrysalimons attacked me." Sangloupmon exclaimed calmly. He had an old sounding voice, filled with wisdom, like that of a grandfather.

Nene crossed her arms. "I see..." She said calmly. "I'll do something about it then."

"What if you get hurt?" Harry asked softly. Sangloupmon smiled internally. It was nice to see pups be so kind to their elders.

Nene smirked. "I won't." She replied simply, patting his head.

She then sent out Mervamon. Mervamon charged into battle, knocking away each of the Chrysalimons. They soon retreated.

Harry ran to Nene, and hugged her around the waist. Nene smiled softly. She lifted Harry into her arms, and softly kissed his forehead.

"See? It was no problem." She said coolly.

Harry hugged happily around the neck. But, he shivered slightly. It was chilly.

Nene frowned. "Hmm...Maybe it's time to go back now."

Harry snuggled closer. Sangloupmon followed them as they left.

As they were leaving, they were followed by another digimon, other than Monodramon.

It is a bipedal cat-like creature with orange fur on most of her body, and white on her snout, paws, and inner ears, as well as a white mane. She has many black spots on her head fur. She also has green with cross-shaped pupils. She also has a tail, and two scarf-like appendages on each neck. Both the tail and the scarf-like appendages have multiple black "X" on it, and X-shaped protrusion on its end. She also has white hexagonal crystals with golden borders on her fore legs. This is Meicoomon.

Her curiosity had been piqued. This girl was strong. And the smaller one was...cute...

She saw how affectionate he was with the girl, and her heart melted. Then she noticed that Monodramon was following them. Her hackles were raised. If this guy wanted to hurt the little cutie, he'd have to go through HER first.

Wait. Was he smiling? Why?

She then realized. HE was protecting them too! How she had not noticed, she'd never know.

She looked thoughtful. What did this mean? Was he interested in the boy as well?

This would require further investigation! She vowed then and there to protect the cutie from enemies.

What they didn't know, was that another digimon was following them. This one, however, didn't have good intentions. He was a tall white demon, with a red mark on his chest, and two horns on his head. This was IceDevimon.

He grinned evilly at the duo. "Hmm...This boy is intriguing..."

He planned on using this boy's power to become stronger. He snuck stealthily through the shadows.

He noticed the other digimon, however, and frowned. No... Now wasn't the time...

Nene's arms were getting tired, so she gently set Harry on the ground. Harry didn't mind. Meicoomon decided to make her move.

She slowly moved out of her hiding place. Nene noticed her and raised a brow. "...Hello..."

Meicoomon didn't answer, but rubbed herself against Harry like a cat in the real world. Harry tentatively petted her, and Meicoomon purred in response. Harry smiled.

He liked kitties. This was a nice kitty...Just like Mrs. Figg's...

Meicoomon smiled. She liked it when the cutie smiled. It was adorable!

Nene crouched down to her level. "Hello...What are you doing?"

"Just saying hi!" Meicoomon answered. She then tickled Harry with one of her tails, making him giggle.

Nene stood and smiled, putting a hand on her hip. He really was enjoying this world. She was glad she brought him.

Harry was also happy. He finally had friends! He never had friends before. He was told freaks aren't allowed to have friends.

But here they were! Miss Nene...The kitty...

He had never been happier. He cuddled Meicoomon like she was a stuffed animal. He made sure to be gentle.

The cat-like digimon purred. He giggled. The kitty was happy!

Sangloupmon smiled, but he then smelled something... off. "Something doesn't smell right." he muttered.

He turned to Harry and Nene. "You two should probably get outta here." He warned.

"Alright." Nene said. She picked Harry up, and held out her Fusion Loader.

Monodramon cursed. He was gonna miss his opportunity! This was bad!

He decided to glide down to them. His wings couldn't be used for flight, but he could still glide.

"Wait! Hold on! Don't go!"

Meicoomon jumped into Harry's arms, and Harry jumped into Nene's arms. It was an amusing sight. Sangloupmon smiled, but frowned when he saw Monodramon.

"You need to work on that enthusiasm, kid." He chided. "You scared 'em."

Monodramon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He KNEW this would happen.

"Sorry..." He replied.

"Little warning WOULD have been nice." Meicoomon replied, rolling her eyes.

"So, "Wait! Hold on! Don't go!" doesn't count?" Monodramon asked.

"You said it WHILE you jumped out!" She snapped. "That barely counts at all!"

"At least I don't jump into a small child's arms." Monodramon deadpanned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meicoomon hissed, ears flat against her head.

"Nothing." Monodramon replied. He then coughed out "Scaredy cat".

"Sorry about that, I had a cough. What I said was scaredy cat." Monodramon continued.

He suddenly found claw marks on his face. "Call me that again. I DARE you."

"You've got a lot to learn kid." Sangloupmon said with a light chuckle.

Monodramon stuck his tongue out. Sangloupmon rolled his eyes.

Not that anyone could SEE his eyes. His mask covered them. He could still find his way around, however.

Harry peered out from behind Meicoomon. He was nervous about the new digimon. He hid behind Meicoomon again, trying to look small.

Nene picked him up gently. "It's okay." She said, smiling.

"Besides, if he does try anything, he's cat food." Meicoomon said, aiming that comment right at Monodramon.

Monodramon felt horrible.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, head down. "Just wanted to say hi..."

"I didn't mean to scare him."

Nene patted his head. "It's fine." She said calmly.

Harry wrapped his arm around Monodramon. He wanted to let him know that he wasn't mad.

The digimon blinked and chuckled. "Thanks." He said.

Sangloupmon and Meicoomon had the exact same thoughts. "Aww!" and "This guy is gonna be a pain in the keister."


	2. Bad News

I'm afraid I have bad news for you all...I had a falling out with my writing partner for the following stories:

Three Digital Mothers

Harry's White Light

Sincerity's Child

Nene's Child

The Tamer's Son

The bottom line is...We both hate each other now. I wasn't happy with the way we wrote our fics together. I thought he was rushing it too much, I didn't like the way he kept giving every character corny one liners, he kept getting annoyed with me whenever I tried to make it progress at a natural pace...It didn't feel natural the way things were progressing. I was unhappy, so I made my displeasure known to him. One thing led to another, and now I never want to speak with him again. So unless I can find replacement co-writers for the above fics, I'm afraid they'll have to be cancelled. If I DO find replacements, then I'll delete the original story and we'll start fresh. If not...Well, the cancelled product will still be there for you guys to look at if you actually liked it for some reason... I'm sorry... If you think you can make a suitable replacement co-writer, I'll welcome you aboard with open arms.


End file.
